Rien n'est jamais vraiment terminé
by AliceHNightmare
Summary: Une année c'est écoulée depuis l'affaire d'Ester contre les gardiens. Amu et ses amis rentre au collège retrouver Kukai et Utau. Pendant ce temps, Ikuto est de retour de son voyage en Europe et semble introuvable... / Fiction AmuTo - KuTau - NagiRi - YoruMi et 2 secrets!/
1. La fin et ensuite?

Rating: T

Paring: AmuTo - KuTau - NagiRi - YoruMi - Et deux surprises!

Disclamer: L'univers de Shugo Chara et ses personnages, appartiennent à Peach-Pit!

Le Blabla d'Alice: **/Je vous conseil de lire ce qui va suivre!/** Étant donner que la fin de Shugo Chara nous laisse avec pas mal de question en suspend /Manga comme Anime/, j'ai décidé d'écrire une suite sur le destin de nos héros. Pour cette fiction, je ne retiendrai que les évènements de l'anime! C'est pourquoi aucun couples n'est à proprement parler "former" et qu'ils le seront tous au cour de la fiction. Je vais principalement développer le couple Amuto /Donc l'histoire aura pour héros centrale Amu et Ikuto/. Mais chaque autres couples auront au moins 1 ou 2 chapitres leurs étant entièrement consacrés et plusieurs apparitions dans les chapitres "normaux".

Donc ça c'était un peu la partie "Présentation de la fiction" maintenant le VRAI Blabla:

J'ai écrit cette fiction en 2013 sur Skyrock. À ce moment-là elle était un ramassis de fan-service sans réelle histoire et bourrée de fautes à en vomir des Bescherelle! C'est pourquoi après un tour sur Skyrock, j'ai décidé de la réécrire, comme un défit pour me prouver que j'avais énormément progresser en écriture /Et aussi parce que je ne pouvais pas laisser cette fiction comme ça et que j'avais une tonne d'idée!/. C'est pourquoi, dans cette version, j'essayerais un maximum de me concentrer sur les sentiments et la psychologie des personnages pour ne pas juste faire une fan-fiction dont le but sera de mettre tout le monde ensemble et point barre! ^-^"

Dans tous les cas, je compte sur vous pour m'apporter votre soutiens! :)

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel en se mois d'Avril. La ville s'éveillait doucement et on pouvait déjà entendre dans les rues les vielles personnes parler les vélos passer et les oiseaux gazouiller. C'était une journée calme, tranquille et on ne peut plus normale. Mais le calme fut soudains rompu par un hurlement désespéré venant de la maison des Hinamori

\- Je vais être en retard !

Une touffe de cheveux rose descendit en trombe les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée pestant contre son réveille n'ayant soi-disant pas sonné. Quatre petits êtres volants suivait la jeune fille qui quittant la cuisine avec un bout de tartine dans la main passa la porte d'entrée

\- J'y vais !

\- À ce soir Amu-chan !

Amu ne répondit pas claquant la porte en partant précipitamment. C'est donc dehors qu'elle laissa libre cours à ses suppliques bruyantes

\- Comment j'ai fait pour en arrivé là ?! C'est mon premier jour au collège !

Trois voix rieuse ce firent entendre alors que la jeune Hinamori courrait toujours à en perdre halène.

\- Ran, Miki, Su arrêtez de rire !

\- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même, Amu-chan ! Rigola Ran.

\- Vous auriez pu me réveiller !

\- Mais tu avais l'air de faire un très beau rêve, desu !

Les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent alors qu'elle hurlait à l'attention de ses Shugo Chara.

\- Je ne fessais pas un beau rêve !

Les passants la regardèrent passer étrangement se demandant sans doute après quoi elle pouvait bien hurler en courant de si bon matin.

\- Amu il est 8h15… Les cours commencent dans 15 minutes…

\- Au lieu de jouer la montre Dia, aide-moi !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à te lever plus tôt…

* * *

Dix minutes de course acharnée plus, Amu arriva devant le collège essoufflée et à la limite de l'agonie. La cloche n'avait pas encore sonnée.

\- On… On… la fait…

\- Good Job Amu-chan ! Lança Ran avec un grand sourire.

Alors que Amu reprenait tant bien que mal son souffle une tornade rousse lui tomba littéralement dessus.

\- Amu-chii !

\- Ah ! Yaya ! Dit la rosette en se retournant. Bonjour!

Une petite boule de cheveux blonds suivit le mouvement de Yaya et se jeta sur Amu se blottissant dans ses bras comme une enfant retrouvant sa maman.

\- Oh ! Bonjour Rima, ça va ?

Rima hocha la tête se décollant doucement de l'étreinte d'Amu. C'est alors qu'une voix masculine et quelque peut aigu se fit entendre.

\- Rima tu aurais pu m'attendre ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de courir comme ça ?

Le garçon aux longs cheveux bleu qui venait de faire son entrée s'arrêta de courir voyant son amie près d'Amu.

\- Ah alors c'était pour ça… Murmura t-il doucement avant de sourire tendrement. Bonjour les filles.

\- Bonjour ! Répondirent la rosette et la rousse en parfaite synchronisation.

Le petit groupe ce mit en marche vers le bâtiment principal en parlant chacun de leurs vacances respectives. Yaya raconta comment après une semaine de supplications insensée ses parents avait accepté de l'amener elle et Tsubasa à la mer et Nagihiko et Rima expliquèrent qu'ils avaient passé toute leurs vacances à s'entraîner à la danse traditionnelle chez le bleuté. Cette nouvelle fit d'ailleurs s'esquisser un sourire à Amu.

\- Vous êtes devenu bien proche tout les deux… Avant il fallait vous gardez en laisse quand vous étiez dans la même pièce.

Les joues de Rima se colorèrent un peu alors qu'elle pressa le pas pour s'éloigner de Nagihiko.

\- Pas plus que ça…

\- Au faite où est Hotori-kun ? Demanda le bleuté pour changer discrètement de sujet.

\- Aucune idée. Répondit Yaya. Il va surement arriver avec Kukai et Utau-chan.

La discussion se clos là et le petit groupe arriva devant le panneau d'affichage où était inscrit les différentes classes.

Amu posa un regard inquiet dessus priant pour être dans la même classe que ses amis. Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de remarqué Rima qui tenait la manche de Nagihiko dans sa main et se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour voir le haut des affiches. Elle devait sûrement chercher le nom du jeune Fujisaki avec un peu d'inquiétude.

\- Ah ! Je t'ai trouvé Rima, toi aussi Yaya ! Déclara le bleuté avec un grand sourire.

\- Je ne te vois pas… Marmonna la blonde en gonflant les joues.

Nagihiko rit en passant ses mains sous les épaules de Rima pour la hissé plus haut.

\- Juste là regarde… À la deuxième ligne.

\- Hum… _Rima gonfla ses joues quelques peut rougit avant de commencer à gigoter._ Je ne suis pas un bébé. Repose-moi par terre !

\- D'accord...

Amu détourna les yeux de la scène et reporta son attention sur les affiches. Elle trouva facilement Tadase puis son nom dans la classe voisine aux autres. Puis sur les autres fiches de la classe supérieur Kukai et Utau dans la même classe. Elle soupira visiblement déçue. Même si elle n'était pas seule elle aurait au moins voulu être avec Rima et Yaya. Sans compte que depuis l'histoire avec Easter et le départ d'Ikuto pour l'Europe elle avait du mal à rester calme avec l'ex-roi des gardiens.

D'ailleurs quant on parle du loup… Celui-ci arriva calmement près du groupe suivit de Kukai et Utau se disputant pour dieu sait quoi.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Déclara le blond avec un immense sourire made in prince.

\- Bonjour !

Les deux plus vieux de la bande cessèrent leur débat de qui était capable d'avoir la meilleure note aux cours de natation, si cours il y avait cette année, pour saluer avec une parfaite synchronisation leurs amis.

\- Yo!

\- Yo. Répondit Amu. Toujours aussi proche à ce que je vois… Lança telle taquine avec un sourire en coin.

Ce sourire ce rependit sur le visage du reste du groupe et les deux « amis-ennemis » se regardèrent étrangement avant de tourner leurs visage rosie à l'opposer l'un de l'autre.

\- Moi proche de ce gamin ? Tu veux rire j'espère ! Répondit Utau d'un ton acerbe.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrai dire ça ! Qui voudrait être proche d'une idiote qui passe son temps à se plaindre ?

\- Qui est l'idiote ?!

\- Qui est le gamin ?!

Les deux se jaugèrent du regard froidement avant d'à nouveau tourner la tête.

\- Pff/Tss !

\- Ils ne sont pas vraiment honnêtes avec eux même. Murmura Amu à l'intention de Tadase

\- Ça risque de poser des problèmes dans leurs rôles de gardiens…

\- Rôles de gardiens ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tsukasa ne t'en a pas parlé? Bien qu'Estaer sois hors d'état de nuire, beaucoup d'œuf X ont été aperçu en ville… Tsukasa a donc décidé de remettre le système des gardiens en place au collège.

\- C'était bien la peine de faire une fête d'adieu…

\- Tu n'as pas l'air contente… Remarqua le roi soucieux

\- Si au contraire, je me voyais mal reprendre une vie normale avec tout ce qu'il c'est passer… C'est juste que… J'espère que les choses ne prendront pas autant d'ampleur auparavant…

\- Je ne crois pas… Mais si c'est le cas, je ne pense pas que nous devons nous en faire… Tant que nous sommes tous ensemble, ont peux tout réussir. Tu ne penses pas ? Déclara le blond avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu as raison…

La cloche sonna annonçant le début des cours et la bande d'amis se sépara se donnant rendez-vous pour la pause déjeuné.

* * *

\- Nous allons maintenant lire le règlement intérieur. Prenez le dossier qui vous à été distribuer page 21.

Amu soupira. Comme elle s'en était douter en voyant les listes de classe elle allait s'ennuyer sans Rima et Yaya. Tadase était un garçon gentil et sympathique mais il avait l'horrible manie d'être sérieux et calme durant tout les cours. Ne parlant jamais et se contentant d'écouter bien sagement. C'était lassant… Elle regrettait presque l'époque d'Easter… Au moins, y avait de l'action. C'est fou comment reprendre une vie à peu près normal après avoir vécu tant de chose pouvait être difficile.

La rosette détourna son regard de la fenêtre pour le porter sur ses Shugo assises sagement près de sa trousse et jouant à un jeu connu d'elles seules. Amu les fixa un long moment laissant aller ses pensées un peu partout jusqu'à la sonnerie de midi.

* * *

Comme prévu plus tôt le petit groupe se retrouva dans la grande cour du collège pour déjeuner. Les discutions allait bon train, Nagihiko chouchoutait Rima cédant à tout ses caprices enfantins, Utau et Kukai se chamailler sur un sujet quelconque et Yaya fessait l'enfant.

\- Au faite vous êtes au courant ? Lança soudain Utau coupant la parole à Kukai.

\- Non quoi ? Demanda Amu.

\- Ikuto va revenir ! Déclara telle joyeuse. Il m'a prévenu hier soir alors que je sortais d'un entraînement.

\- C'est génial ! Fît Tadase. Ça veut dire qu'il a retrouvé votre père?

\- Non… Répondit Utau déçu. Il reste toujours introuvable…

Tadase se mordit la lèvre se maudissant d'avoir poser ce genre de question à la blonde. Mais avant que quelqu'un ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Kukai passa un bras autour du cou d'Utau la rapprochant de lui.

\- Te prend pas la tête pour ça ! Ikuto reviens c'est le principal.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas mais laissa sa tête se reposer sur l'épaule du brun quelques secondes avant de se dégager signe qu'elle était d'accord avec lui et reconnaissante qu'il la réconforte.

\- N'empêche, c'est bizarre. Marmonna telle. Je pensais qu'Amu serait la première au courant…

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda la rosette un peu choquée.

\- Hm ? Non, non pour rien ! Se rattrapa telle. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais Kukai et moi on a… Cour de sport !

\- Hein ? Mais il est même pas 13h…

\- La ferme et viens avec moi ! Marmonna telle en le tirant par le bras.

Le reste du groupe les regarda s'éloigner ne notant pas qu'ils étaient partit sans remballer leurs affaires. La relation de se duo était déjà assez étrange et chaotique, pas la peine de se poser plus de questions…

Le reste de la journée passa son cour normalement. Les gardiens, rejoins par Utau, découvrirent leur nouveau local. Une immense sale vitrée appartenant autrefois au club de jardinage. Celle-ci était complètement transformée, fleurit avec une table et des chaises trônant au centre. La salle ressemblait beaucoup à la serre qu'ils avaient au primaire bien que plus petite et un beaucoup moins lumineuse. Pendant plusieurs minutes, chacun de leur côté, ils passèrent leur nouveau repère au peigne fin, l'inspectant dans les moindres recoins avant de goûter des pâtisseries faite par Nagihiko et Temari.

\- Trop bon ! S'extasia Yaya des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Tu es toujours aussi douer Fujisaki-kun. Complimenta Tadase en prenant une autre bouchée de sa part de gâteaux.

\- Vous trouvez ? Je pensais avoir perdu la main avec les vacances mais je suis heureux de l'entendre.

\- T'es trop modeste Nag' ! Lança Rythm désespéré par l'attitude de son partenaire.

\- La modestie est une vertu appréciée de la gente féminine Rythm-kun. Répondit Temari en souriant.

En attendant ça le bleuté tourna la tête vers Rima dévorant son gâteau en balançant les jambes dans les vide depuis sa chaise. Apprécier de la gente féminine hein ?... Alors pourquoi Rima était-elle la seule à qui ça ne fessait aucun effets ?

\- Je pense que c'est juste parce qu'elle préfère autre chose chez toi. Lui murmura Utau à l'oreille comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

Sur les rougissements du bleuté la discussion fut close et tout le monde changea de sujet pour ne pas le mettre plus dans l'embarra.

* * *

La journée se termina ainsi. Rima fessant perdre le tête à Nagihiko sans même sans rendre compte, Utau se demandant si elle ne devait pas vendre la mèche et résistant à l'envie de tuer Kukai pour sa naïveté légendaire, Yaya racontant une immense vague de gamineries plus grosse qu'elle et Tadase et Amu discutant de l'avenir des gardiens et de la cause de cette propagation d'œuf X dont il lui avait parler ce matin.

Lorsque le soleil commençait à décliner et à entourer la pièce de couleurs chaudes les 6 amis décidèrent de rentrer chacun chez eux. Utau partie la première avec Tadase et Yaya vite suivit par Nagihiko et Rima qui devait encore s'entrainer chez le bleuté. Amu partit elle aussi quelques minutes plus tard fessant un bout de chemin avec Kukai.

\- Bon et bien à demain ! La salua le brun. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne ?

\- Non ça ira merci. À demain Kukai !

Le sportif la regarda s'éloigner avant d'hausser les épaules et de se détourner. Amu était bien solitaire depuis quelques temps et bien qu'il pensait en connaitre la cause, ça l'inquiété un peu...

\- Amu-chan tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Demanda Miki soucieuse.

\- Bien sûr pourquoi ?

\- Baaah t'as pas laissé Kukai te raccompagner… D'habitude vous vous entendez bien...

\- Je suis assez grande pour rentrer seule maintenant, non ? Kukai s'occupe trop de moi depuis le départ d'Ikuto… Ça me met mal à l'aise. Ils pensent tous que je dois être surveillée et tout le temps épaulée. Mais je vais bien ! Il est partit! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

Les filles ne répondirent pas préférant choisir la tactique du silence. C'est vrai que depuis le départ d'Ikuto, ses amis avaient tendance à penser qu'elle allait mal. Après tout, c'était elle qui était le plus attachée au jeune garçon. Rien n'aurait été plus normale qu'elle soit mal en point après son départ précipité.

\- De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si il y avait quelque chose entre nous ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… Marmonna telle en marchant rapidement son sac en bandoulière fermement serré contre elle. Y a aucune raison pour qu'il me manque !

C'est vrai quoi ! Il ne lui manquait pas ! Pour preuve, cela fessait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas permise de penser à lui. À son sourire toujours en coin, à ses taquineries intempestives, à sa façon de toujours débarqué lorsqu'elle s'y attendait le moins… Elle marqua une pause. Bon c'est vrai que quelques fois il lui manquait un peu… Mais juste un peu !

Comme les fois où elle se surprenait à espérer quand rentrant chez elle, elle le trouve couché sur son lit, un manga improbable dans les mains et le regard lointain. Bien sûr, elle savait que ce genre de chose n'arriverait jamais. Ikuto était loin, en Europe. Il n'y avait aucune chances pour qu'il apparaisse comme ça sur un coup de tête !

Oui… Aucune…

\- Tadaima !

Fermant la porte derrière elle Amu remarqua que la maison était vide. Son père n'était pas encore renté du travail et sa mère devait encore être dehors au parc avec Ami… Elle soupira montant les marches en trainant les pieds. Elle n'aimait pas être seule chez elle, ça lui donnant trop l'occasion de penser à lui…

\- Raaaaah, Ikuto sort de ma tête ! Hurla telle en enfonçant la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pied rageur.

Ce qu'elle vit en entrant dans la pièce la laissa scotché dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un garçon aux cheveux bleu nuit, là, assied juste en face d'elle, sur son lit, un manga improbable dans les mains et le regard perçant braqué sur elle.

\- I… Ikuto ?

\- - Yo ! Je t'ai manqué ?

 ** _À suivre..._**

* * *

 _Haru: Tu la poste ici? Je pensais que tu voulais garder ça pour Skyrock..._

 _Alice: Soyons honnête, plus personne ne va sur ce site. Tout du moins, plus pour lire des fictions. J'aurai un bien plus grand nombre de lecteurs ici... Du moins, j'espère..._

 _Beyond: Mais la hype sur Shugo Chara est dépasser, non? Le manga et l'anime datent à un peu..._

 _Alice: Naruto et Harry Poter aussi, si tu regardes bien. Pourtant le nombre de fan-fiction augmente de jour en jour! *sourie*_

 _Haru: Ne compare pas Shugo Chara à deux grandes création qui ont bercée l'enfance et l'adolescence de tant de jeunes..._

 _Alice: Pas la mienne en tout cas... Et puis, t'essaye de me plomber le moral ou quoi?_

 _Haru: Un peu... Je te rappel que je n'aime pas l'hétéro... En plus t'a même pas prévu de faire de scènes de sexe!_

 _Alice; Les héros sont trop jeunes et tu sais bien que je ne fais pas de sexe hétéro..._

 _Haru: Je peux déserter ton corps le temps que tu écrives cette horreur?..._

 _Alice: Non, si tu me quittes, tu meurs..._

 _Haru: Mais je vais mourir avec tant de naiseries..._

 _Alice: Alors fait comme Beyond, console-toi en mangeant du gâteau._


	2. Retrouvailles

Rating: T

Paring: AmuTo - KuTau - NagiRi - YoruMi et deux surprises!

Disclamer: L'univers de Shugo Chara et ses personnages appartiennent à Peach-Pit!

Le Blabla d'Alice: Ce chapitre m'a demander énormément de travail car j'ai voulu détailler au maximum les sentiments, ressentit et pensées de chacun. Mon interprétation sur leur vision de leur relation n'est que personnelle puisque, dans le manga comme dans l'anime, on nous donne peu d'informations sur ce qu'ils pensent réellement dans leur têtes.

Ikuto pourra paraître être le plus fleur-bleu des deux mais c'est surtout parce qu'il a conscience de ses sentiments et est raisonné. Amu, elle est encore pleine de doutes et en pleine réflexion, c'est pourquoi ses actions contraste parfois avec sa penser et que son raisonnement peu paraître quelque peu tiré par les cheveux et illogique.

Comme d'habitude, je compte sur votre soutiens! :)

* * *

Amu sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle fixait Ikuto toujours assied sur son lit comme si celui-ci était un mirage crée par ses désires secrets. Ikuto était là, juste devant elle. Ce n'était pas un de ses rêves qu'elle fessait régulièrement depuis son départ. Non… Il était vraiment là, avec elle, devant elle.

\- Qu… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Ikuto lui fit un sourire tendre en se relevant du lit sur lequel il venait de passer plusieurs heures à l'attendre.

\- C'est évident non ? Je suis rentré et j'ai décidé de venir te voir. Dit-il doucement. Comme si le fait de parler trop fort risquer de gâcher leur retrouvailles.

\- Oui mais… Pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire… Utau t'attend impatiemment ! Elle en parlait encore tout à l'heure !

\- Je sais… Chuchota t-il en s'avançant vers elle lentement. Mais tu es la première personne que je voulais voir.

Doucement le bleuté pris la main d'Amu dans la sienne enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille.

\- Tu m'as manquée Amu… Susurra-t-il tout contre elle.

La rosette avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait fort. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle serrait les pans de la veste de son homologue. Son odeur, sa voix, sa chaleur… Tout ça lui avait tant manquée. Elle sentait les larmes menacer de couler tant l'émotion était forte. Elle avait tant pensé à cet instant. À l'instant où Ikuto reviendrait vers elle comme il l'avait promis. Et maintenant il était là, juste là, dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi Ikuto… Chuchota telle en serrant sa prise.

\- Je sais…

\- Ne part plus jamais comme ça…

\- … Promis… Murmura t-il d'une voix réconfortante. Je ne partirais plus sans toi.

Amu sentit son cœur se serrer sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Intérieurement, elle craignait que cette promesse ne soit un mensonge… Ikuto et elle n'avait aucune relation qui les liaient! Elle ne pouvait même pas dire qu'ils étaient amis tant leur relation était compliquée. Combien de temps Ikuto allait-il rester en vérité ? Pourquoi lui disait-il des choses comme ça ? Pourquoi lui donner autant d'espoir ? Et elle, pourquoi était-elle toujours si émotive et naïve quand il s'agissait de lui ?

Les relations de ses amis étaient si simples… Pourquoi la leur était-elle si compliquée ?

La pièce resta silencieuse, même les Shugo n'osaient dire un mot se contentant simplement de les regarder depuis la petite table au centre de la pièce. Il n'y avait rien à dire… Juste des choses à faire sans se poser de questions et c'était ce qu'ils fessaient.

* * *

Plus tard Ikuto s'écarta d'Amu lui lançant un sourire remplit de mélancolie.

Il y avait une chose qu'il avait compris en partant en Europe et en s'éloignant d'Amu. C'est que le simple béguin qu'il pensait avoir pour elle, la simple petite attirance pour sa personne si particulière, était plus que ça. Il ne pourrait jamais lui dire avec des mots à quel point elle lui avait manqué. À quel point ces souvenirs, la gentillesse dont elle avait fait preuve envers lui alors qu'il s'était comporter comme un vrai connard avec elle, la complicité presque invisible qui c'était tisser entre eux durant son cour séjour chez elle, comment les nuits passer à la regarder dormir sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, lui avaient manquées. Il ne pourrait jamais lui dire parce qu'il était aussi sûr d'une chose. C'était qu'il n'avait pas manqué à Amu comme elle lui avait manqué et qu'elle était toujours amoureuse du gamin-roi. Alors non, il ne pourrait jamais lui dire…

Et c'était douloureux, vraiment douloureux… Parce que peut importe à quel point il aimait Amu, elle, elle ne l'aimait pas.

* * *

Après ces retrouvailles riches en émotions Amu invita Ikuto à s'assoir pour qu'il lui raconte son séjour en Europe. Il l'avait appelé lorsqu'il était à Paris et elle voulait vraiment savoir se qu'il y avait fait.

Alors après une multitude de suppliques de la part de son chaton, Ikuto se lança dans son récit. Lui racontant comment il avait parcouru diverse pays à la recherche de son père et combien de personnes extraordinaires il avait rencontré en chemin.

Amu buvait ses paroles en le regardant avec tendresse. Il avait l'air tellement heureux de partager ça avec elle, qu'elle en venait à se demander si la distance ne les avait pas rapprochés dans un sens.

\- J'ai aussi rencontré une fille de mon âge en France. Elle aussi avait un Shugo ! J'te raconte pas comment j'ai été étonné.

\- Ah bon ? S'exclama telle surprise essayant tant bien que mal de passer outre son sentiment naissant de jalousie

\- Ouais. Elle s'appelait Alice*, elle était un peu bizarre… Et son Shugo s'appelait Haru*. Il avait des vêtements de compte victoriens et un sale caractère. C'est elle qui ma guider quand j'ai voyagé en France.

\- Vous êtes restez longtemps ensemble ?

\- Pour voyager tu veux dire ?… Oui plutôt… Je suis resté un bout de temps en France…

\- Hum…

Amu tourna son visage un peu contrarié sur le côté. L'idée qu'Ikuto avait passé beaucoup de temps seul avec une fille au milieu d'un pays totalement étranger ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. En plus Ikuto était beau garçon, il ne devait sûrement pas la laisser indifférente*…

Son comportement changeant n'échappa pas au bleuté qui pencha la tête sur le côté pour croiser son regard. Il y vit d'ailleurs danser une flamme étrange de colère et de tristesse mélanger.

\- …. Tu ne serais pas jalouse toi par hasard ? Demanda t-il de façon espiègle.

Il savait que ce n'était pas vrai mais taquiner sa petite Amu n'avait pas de prix. Celle-ci sentit d'ailleurs ses joues s'enflammer quand elle comprit qu'elle était grillée.

\- Hein ?! Pas… Pas du tout ! C'est juste que…

Nier et mentir n'était pas vraiment sa spécialité, aussi, Ikuto eu tout le loisir de la taquiner un peu plus.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant t'avais l'air vachement énervée quand j'ai commencé à parler d'Alice…

\- … Je n'étais pas énervée !

\- J'ai du mal à te croire… Dit-il en prenant un des biscuits trônant sur la table basse pour le porter à ses lèvres. Tu crèves de jalousie.

Rouge de gêne d'être comprise si facilement, Amu commença à pester traitant le bleuté de tout les noms possible et agitant les bras en l'air alors que celui-ci riait à gorge d'éployée.

Ran, Su et Dia fixait la scène avec un certain soulagement. La tristesse qui planait autour d'Ikuto quelques heures auparavant semblait s'être atténuée au profit d'une joie difficilement dissimulable. Tellement absorbée par leurs pensées respectives elles ne remarquèrent même pas que Mikki et Yoru s'étaient éclipsés sur le balcon de la chambre d'Amu pour parler un peu en tête à tête.

\- En tout cas, t'as l'air de t'être bien amuser Yoru…

\- Un peu que je me suis amuser, nya ! La France est un pays magnifique ! En plus il y a pleins de poisson ! Déclara t-il les yeux brillants comme ceux d'un enfant.

Mikki sourit avant de porter son regard en l'air fixant distraitement les étoiles.

\- J'aimerais bien aller en France moi aussi…

\- Si tu veux je t'y emmènerais un jour, nya !

La bleutée rosit alors que le chaton souriait de toute ses dents.

\- Y a pleins de beaux endroits à dessiner là-bas ! Je suis sûr que tu aimeras, nya !

\- … Promet-le moi alors… Qu'on ira en France tout les deux… Dit-elle en lui tendant son petit doigt.

Yoru ne réfléchit même pas et entremêla le doigt de Mikki avec le siens.

\- Promis !

Son doigt toujours entremêler avec celui du chaton, l'artiste sourit tendrement. Elle ne savait pas si Yoru tiendrait sa promesse ou s'en souviendrai même après quelques temps, mais tant pis. Elle avait bien le droit de rêver un peu non ?

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que l'horloge posée sur le bureau d'Amu annonçait 19h20*, une voix féminine se fit entendre depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

\- Amu-chan ! À table !

Celle-ci tiqua coupant sa discussion avec Ikuto.

\- Ma mère ne sait pas que tu es là pas vrai ?

\- Non… Elle n'était pas là quand je suis arrivé alors je suis passé par ta fenêtre.

\- Je l'avais laissée ouverte ? Demanda telle surprise.

\- C'est comme ça quand on se lève en retard. Lança t-il taquin.

\- Tu… Tu étais déjà là ? Demanda-t-elle, ses joues se colorant.

\- Non mais je te connais Amu… Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, tu devrais descendre où ta mère va se poser des questions.

\- Hum. Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle peu sûre d'elle.

\- Pas la peine, je vais rentrer. Dit-il en se levant et en appelant Yoru.

\- Tu pars déjà ? Murmura Amu un peu triste.

Yoru embrassa son amie sur la joue avant de s'avancer vers le bleuté. Qui se contenta d'un sourire tendre envers Amu.

\- Je viendrais te chercher demain matin. Ça te va ?

La rosette lui répondit un « Oui » avec un grand sourire et le plus vieux sentit un pincement lui prendre le cœur. Savait-elle seulement à quel point se sourire était douloureux ?… Non, sûrement pas… Après tout, elle ne savait même pas qu'il l'aimait…

* * *

Après le départ du duo Neko* et son repas avec sa famille, Amu partit pour la salle de bain. Elle avait besoin de mettre en place ses idées après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Revoir Ikuto aussi soudainement l'avait prise de court. Elle qui pensait ne pas avoir été affectée par son départ, était forcée d'admettre que ce n'était pas vraiment l'entière vérité… Mais elle doutait que cet éloignement ait autant affecté Ikuto. Après tout, pour lui elle n'était qu'une enfant. Elle n'était pas comme cette fille, Alice. Elle ne pouvait pas voyager librement. En fait, elle ne pouvait aller nulle part…

Ce n'était pas pour rien que Yoru était un chat. Ikuto avait besoin de liberté. Il ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps à un seul endroit. Avoir une attache, une personne dans son cœur était comme une entrave pour lui, une chaîne et elle savait qu'il détestait ça. C'est pourquoi elle savait au fond d'elle, que pour Ikuto, elle n'avait aucune valeur. Elle n'était qu'une distraction de passage, un jouet humain faite pour divertir le jeune homme…

Étrangement, ce n'était pas cette pensée qui fessait mal à Amu. C'était surtout le fait que, puisqu'elle n'était que de passage, Ikuto allait forcement disparaître un jour. Oui… Un jour il couperait les ponts avec elle et partirait dieu sais où satisfaire ses envies de libertés. Parce qu'il était comme ça… Et plus les semaines, les mois passait, plus Amu grandissait et plus elle avait l'impression que ce jour arrivait. Le jour où Ikuto n'aurait plus besoin d'elle… Le jour où il ne serait plus là !

\- Amu-chan ! L'eau déborde ! Cria Dia sortant Amu de sa transe.

Celle-ci éteint l'eau sans répondre avant de ce glisser dans la baignoire. Dia quitta la grande bassine où elle se baignait avec ses sœurs pour rejoindre Amu dans ce qui pour elle était une immense étendu d'eau.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Amu-chan…

\- Si ça va…

\- Ce n'était pas une question. Répondit la rousse en tentant de rentée dans l'eau trop chaude à son goût. C'est le retour d'Ikuto qui te bouleverse à ce point ?

\- Ceci est une question?

\- Plus ou moins.

\- Pas spécialement… C'est plutôt ce qu'il implique…

\- Plutôt que de penser à ce qui va arriver, tu ne préfères pas penser à ce qui est entrain d'arriver ? Demanda telle distraitement, appuyant tout de même sur certains mots bien choisit.

La façon dont parlait Dia laissait penser à Amu que le problème qui lui torturait les méninges depuis le début de la soirée et même depuis plus longtemps, n'avait absolument rien de dramatisant.

\- À t'entendre, la solution est juste sous mon nez. Dit-elle en émergeant la moitié de sa tête dans l'eau signe d'un agacement évident.

\- Elle l'est. Dit Dia qui venait d'enfin réussir à entrer dans l'eau. Plutôt que de penser au futur, penses déjà aux choses que tu vas pouvoir vivre avec lui maintenant.

\- Mais j'ai peur Dia !

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu ne devais pas avoir peur. Mais penses-tu que profiter des moments que tu peux passer avec lui vaux mieux que d'attendre tremblante que LE jour fatidique arrive. D'ailleurs rien n'assure qu'il arrivera un jour.

\- Dia c'est toi qui m'a appris à réfléchir sur les choses, souviens-toi. J'ai réfléchis, et il se trouve que ce jour arrivera !

\- Ce sont les choses vu de ton point de vu mais Ikuto à une façon de voir le monde et les choses d'une manière bien différente.

\- Alors que devrais-je faire selon toi?

\- Ne pas y penser et profiter du temps qu'il va passer avec toi.

Amu ne lui répondit pas. Sortant simplement de l'eau avant de se sécher et quitter la pièce.

\- Encore une fois, tu me demandes de faire une chose impossible…

* * *

Quand les filles entrèrent dans la chambre d'Amu celle-ci était déjà couchée, renfrognée sous ses couvertures, les pensées sûrement encore à milles lieux de la réalité.

Dia conseilla à ses sœurs d'aller se coucher sans poser de questions et celles-ci s'exécutèrent, docile envers la plus sage d'entre elles. La chambre fût donc plongée dans le silence après que tout le monde se sois dit bonne nuit.

Coucher au creux de la chaleur de son œuf Dia laissa ses pensées vagabonder en espérant trouver le sommeil. Elle doutait que ses sœurs avaient remarquées, étant trop candide pour voir les choses les entourant d'un œil adulte. Mais elle, elle n'était pas bête et encore moins dupe. Elle avait très bien remarqué que l'affaire d'Easter et le départ d'Ikuto avait changé quelque chose dans le cœur de sa partenaire. Les autres pensait tous qu'elle avait murit, logique, qui n'aurait pas murit après toutes ces épreuves. Pourtant, Dia doutait. Surtout après cette discussion dans la salle de bain. Amu était si candide et naïve autrefois. Enfin, peut-être l'était-elle toujours… Malgré tout le temps passer aux côtés d'Ikuto, la rosette était toujours incapable de remarquer, de comprendre les signaux, les appels à l'aide, les « Réalise-le ! » que lui envoyait l'adolescent.

Le jour où Ikuto avait quitté le Japon en laissant Amu « entre les mains de Tadase » pour dire simple, Dia avait vraiment crue qu'elle allait pleurer. Encore aujourd'hui, elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause des sentiments d'Amu à laquelle elle était liée ou si c'était la tristesse, la douleur caché dans les pupilles du bleuté qui lui avait ainsi serré le cœur. Tout ce qu'elle espérait aujourd'hui, était que le retour d'Ikuto allait changer quelque chose dans la relation qu'il entretenait avec Amu. La jeune fille ne ferra jamais le premier pas. Il est donc du devoir du Tsukiyomi de faire avancer les choses. Dia priait juste pour que celui-ci le réalise et ne se contente pas de la situation actuelle en serrant les dents.

* * *

Le lendemain les filles furent réveillées par une tornade du nom d'Ami qui déboula dans la chambre en criant des « Il est là ! Il veut voir Amu ! » À tût tête.

\- Qui est là ? Demanda la rosette en s'enfonçant dans sa couette.

\- Bah Ikuto ! Il discute avec maman !

La simple évocation du prénom « Ikuto » suffit à faire tomber Amu de son lit.

\- Il est là ? Tu veux rire ? !

\- Non, non ! Fit Ami en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

La seule chose que virent Ran, Mikki, Sû et Dia fut une furie rose qui sortie de la chambre en courant et un petit chat volant entrant en riant.

\- Shishishi ! Trop drôle !

\- Ah Yoru ! Fît Ran en sortant de son œuf. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Quelle question, nya ! J'accompagne Ikuto, nya !

\- Ceci explique pourquoi Amu c'est levée aussi vite… Murmura Dia pour elle-même.

\- Au faite, elle est où Mikki ? Demanda Sû.

Le petit groupe tourna la tête vers l'œuf de Mikki vide de toute présence.

\- Bah, elle a dû se sauver en voyant Yoru*. Ricana Dia.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Demanda innocemment le chaton.

\- Laisse tomber…

À l'étage d'en bas, Amu espionnait la discutions entre sa mère et Ikuto attendant le bon moment pour se montrer.

\- En tout cas, je suis heureuse de savoir que tu vas bien Ikuto-kun. Dit la jeune femme avec un sourire doux.

\- C'est grâce à vous Hinamori-san. Répondit poliment le bleuté. Si vous n'aviez pas été aussi conciliante quand vous m'avez découvert chez vous, j'aurai eu de sérieux ennuis.

\- Je veux bien te croire. Mais tout ça appartient au passé. Tu nous sauve vraiment en acceptant de t'occuper d'Amu jusqu'aux vacances d'été.

La rosette tiqua à la mention du mot « s'occuper » se demandant si elle n'avait pas loupé un bout de la discutions.

\- Je fais ça avec plaisir Hinamori-san.

\- Tant mieux. Nous partons cette après-midi vers 16h00 tu pourras être là avec tes affaires ?

\- Bien sûr.

C'est le moment que choisit Amu pour se dévoilée.

\- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

\- C'est mal d'écouter aux portes Amu-chan. Plaisanta Ikuto avec un sourire en coin.

\- Et me faire des cachotteries tu crois que c'est mieux ? Répondit la jeune fille sur le même ton.

\- Allons Amu, calme-toi. Répliqua sa mère. Assied-toi, je vais t'expliquer.

La rosette obtempéra et s'assied aux côtés d'Ikuto, qui abordait un sourire radieux face à sa mère.

\- Pour faire simple, à partir d'aujourd'hui, ton père et moi serons régulièrement en déplacement. Ami restera chez grand-mère les temps où nous serons absents*. Mais toi, puisque tu as école, nous avons pensé qu'il serait préférable de te faire garder. Je n'ai trouvé personne dans notre entourage pour le faire sur une durée de temps aussi longue. Alors quand tu m'as dit hier qu'Ikuto-kun était revenu, j'ai pensé qu'il serait judicieux de lui demander… En dernier recours…

\- Et j'ai accepté. Compléta-t-il souriant.

\- C'est vraiment gentil de ta part. Sourit la mère d'Amu.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je fais ça avec plaisir ! Amu et moi sommes de très bons amis.

Amu dût se pincer violemment pour vérifier si elle n'était pas en train de faire un rêve aux allures d'horrible cauchemar. Ikuto allait s'occuper d'elle jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire ? C'était une blague, un complot ! Ils voulaient la tuer ou quoi ? Comment pouvait-elle survivre ne serait-ce qu'une semaine avec Ikuto chez elle ?! …. D'accord ils avaient déjà cohabité ensemble. Mais la situation était totalement différente ! La vie d'Ikuto était en danger à ce moment-là et puis ses parents étaient à la maison, Ami aussi ! Là ils allaient être seuls ! SEULS ! Sans personne pour les surveillés ! Même si elle doutait qu'Ikuto lui ferrai quoi que ce soit… Bien qu'il lui a déjà fait des trucs embarrassant pour la taquiner…

\- Amu-chan, tu vas bien ?

La voix de sa mère la fit sortir de sa crise de panique interne. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle était totalement essouffler et que les jointures de ses mains avait virées blanches sous la pression qu'elle leurs mettaient.

\- Ou… Oui, oui !

Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens cherchant un moyen de s'échapper de cette situation embarrassante quand elle vit l'horloge. Très vite elle courut dans le couloir et saisit son sac avant de sortir en soufflant un rapide :

\- JE SUIS EN RETARD !

La porte claqua et les deux adultes se regardèrent avant que la mère de la rosette ne murmure perplexe ne notant pas le sourire mesquin et quelque peu fier du bleuté.

\- Mais il est que 7:30…

* * *

Finalement Amu arriva au collège toute essouffler, constatant qu'elle avait presque 1 heure d'avance et que les grilles venait tout juste d'être ouverte par le gardien. Celui-ci la regarda bizarrement, sûrement dû au fait qu'elle était totalement décoiffé et débraillée. C'est vrai qu'avec l'arriver improviste d'Ikuto et son départ précipiter, elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à se préparer convenablement. Enfin qu'importe, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes /saluant au passage le gardien/ pour arranger ça. Elle avait du temps à perdre de toute façon.

* * *

Amu soupira, il était 15h00 et sa journée de cour venait juste de terminer. Journée interminable d'ailleurs ! Elle avait passé son temps à penser à sa future cohabitation avec Ikuto, si bien que Tadase a hésiter à de nombreuses reprises à l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Il faut dire que les cris et les crêpages de cheveux fréquents qui avait ponctué la journée ne l'avaient pas aidé à croire la jeune fille lorsqu'elle disait aller bien. Il s'interrogeait sur ce qui pouvait bien perturber sa précieuse amie à ce point mais, après réflexions, il estima que si elle voulait lui en parler, elle savait qu'elle était libre de le faire.

C'est pourquoi il la suivit calmement jusqu'au siège des gardiens.

Quand ils arrivèrent tout le monde était déjà rassemblé et paraissait légèrement hyperactif. Après quelques secondes, Tadase remarqua que la source de cette agitation venait d'une seule et même personne aux cheveux bleu nuit qui tenait dans ses bras une tête blonde à couette.

\- Ikuto-nii-san ! Cria-t-il en courant vers le centre de la pièce où trônait une table en verre garnie de biscuit et tasse de thé.

Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire protecteur et accepta l'accolade quand le plus jeune le pris dans ses bras, ignorant totalement Utau qui quémandait l'attention totale de son grand frère. Kukai fessait un peu la gueule d'ailleurs…

Au milieu de cette explosion de joie dût aux retrouvailles, Amu resta stoïque. Dévisageant comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait, le garçon qui hantait ses pensées. Elle avait passé la journée à prévoir n'importe quel scénario quant à sa rencontre inévitable avec Ikuto après la fin des cours et la façon dont elle allait devoir avouer que le jeune homme allait être son « baby-sitter » jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là, elle était juste incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Et ça, les autres gardiens l'avait bien remarqué.

\- Ah ! Amu ! S'exclama Ikuto quand Utau voulue bien s'écarter de son champ de vision pour piocher un biscuit sur la table. J'commençais à en avoir marre de t'attendre…

\- Personne ne t'a demandé de venir. Rétorqua-t-elle un peu gênée en s'approchant doucement.

\- Si ! Ta mère m'envoi parce qu'ils vont bientôt partir et qu'ils veulent que tu sois là.

Amu ne répondit pas et comme elle s'en doutait, Utau posa les deux questions fatidiques.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que la mère d'Amu t'envoie chercher sa fille ?

\- Parce qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, Amu et moi allons vivre ensemble !

Un silence prit place dans l'assemblée jusqu'à l'étranglement de Rima.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Elle ne vous a rien dit ? Demanda-t-il faussement innocent.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Répondit Kukai du tac au tac.

\- … Amu… Tu nous expliques !... Commanda froidement Utau en fixant d'un œil noir de jalousie la jeune fille.

\- … Il n'y a rien de plus à expliquer. Mes parents partent en voyage et c'est à Ikuto que ma mère à demander de me garder…

Tout le monde fixa ahurit le bleuté qui se contentait juste de sourire mesquinement.

\- Maintenant que tout le monde est au courant, vaut mieux qu'on rentre à la maison.

« Rentrer à la maison »… Amu se sentit rougir. Elle avait souvent imaginée un monde utopique où elle est Ikuto vivait ensemble et le fait que ce « rêve » devenait réalité la rendait toute chose. Elle ne le réalisait pas encore, mais elle allait avoir le bleuté rien que pour elle pendant 1 an ! Sans personne pour gêner leurs retrouvailles. 1 an pour découvrir et redécouvrir toutes ces petites choses qui constituaient Ikuto. 1 an pour profiter entièrement de lui et peut-être même… Lui avoué ses sentiments…

Non décidément, Amu ne réalisait pas mais alors pas du tout, à quel point elle était dans la merde !

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _Notes : _

_Alice* = Oui, je me suis accordée une petite place en tant que Guide d'Ikuto en France. C'est ma fiction, je peux bien m'accorder se petit privilège ! Shishishi !_

 _Haru* = Haru est généralement ma conscience et n'a pas de sexe définit. Dans cette fiction c'est mon Shugo, c'est un garçon et son apparence est très inspiré de Ciel Phantomhive de Black Butler._

 _Indifférente* = Oui, c'est clair qu'Ikuto ne me laisse pas du tout indifférente. Bien au contraire !_

 _19h40* = C'est l'heure à laquelle on mange chez moi en générale. Je l'ai prise comme référence._

 _Neko* = Veut dire « Chat » en japonais. Je fais la traduction pour celles et ceux qui ne savent pas._

 _Elle a dû s'enfuir en voyant Yoru* = Mikki est timide et un peu niaise, elle ne veut pas que Yoru voit sa tête au réveille parce qu'elle ne se trouve pas assez présentable._

 _Pour faire simple, à partir d'aujourd'hui ton père et moi serons régulièrement en déplacement. Ami restera chez grand-mère les temps où nous serons absents* = Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne seront pas toujours absent et qu'ils peuvent revenir à tout moment. Faudra en tenir compte dans les prochains chapitres, alors je précise._

* * *

 _Haru: Je me serait passer d'une apparition dans cette fiction..._

 _Alice: Cesse de te plaindre..._

 _Haru: En plus, tu m'as donné l'apparence de Ciel! Je déteste Ciel!_

 _Alice: Pourtant tu as son caractère..._

 _Haru: Je suis bien plus classe et intelligent que lui!_

 _Beyond: Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite! Ciel est bien plus classe et à bien plus de charisme que tu n'en auras jamais! De plus, tu n'es qu'un pervers et lui est un être froid et hautain qui n'a aucunement besoin de désir ou de sentiments!... Comparer à lui, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un chien errant sans maître et sans conscience! /C'est un fan de Ciel.../_

 _Alice: *murmure* Mouais enfin pour les désirs, je suis pas sûr... Quand on sait que les démons prennent l'apparence physique des fantasmes de leur hôtes..._

 _Haru: *blessé dans son orgueil* Alice..._

 _Alice: *sur la défensive* Je ne peux pas me débarrasser de lui! C'est l'incarnation de mon intelligence et de mon "talent" pour l'écriture!... *murmure* De mon fangirlisme aussi..._

 _Haru: Je pars!_

 _Alice: Tu peux pas! Abrutis!_


End file.
